So Much Good Inside A Man So Broken
by SadieStone
Summary: Anthony Dinozzo is a man of many things, but mental stability is not one of them. Since his fathers abusiveness in his childhood, anyone whom held him against his will force terror of unspeakable amount upon him. Now, shot and dying, it can only come to a single man whom can save him. NOTE: Please read "His Savior" by RichAtSin as I got this idea from him and parts are similar


_**I got this idea from the fan fiction "His Savior" by RichAtSin. I recommend you read that story before reading mine because I know that there are a few similarities but there are multiple differences. I do not own anything about that I have written of nor do I profit from such. All characters except for the two unnamed girls are not mine. Please enjoy. And please note that this is a rather long One Shot.**_

He stared stunned at the red. So much of it… So much red… It hurt. He leaned weakly against the brick wall on his left. His vision was blurring. He didn't think he could run anymore.

His clothes were torn and his head was pounding. Probable concussion, he was hurting everywhere, cuts and bruises littered every inch of his body. He felt and knew he was violated.

He knew people got raped, and often. He just never thought it would happen to _him_. And by two people? His mind tried to go back to what happened, but he blocked it out. Just pain. Pain and terror. Being unarmed and scared can make you a completely different person. His simple sweats and t-shirt that he'd been able to grab and put on whilst his attackers where talking and laughing after it all served their purpose for the most part, but the tears from climbing over fences to get away from his now chasers caused them to become torn and full of holes.

Especially from the gun.

And that's why he was bleeding. One of his attackers had shot him as he ran out of his apartment. And even now, no more than five minutes later, was he still attempting to run. They'd given up on chasing him knowing he was a dead man anyways. "Why couldn't they just-" He coughed, red spewing like a fountain from his mouth. "-finish me off" he finished, sobbing as he fell to his hands and knees.

His word was becoming darker and blurrier. "Help me" He whispered. He wished he'd grabbed his phone. Then maybe he could say his goodbyes. "Someone" he prayed "Please…" He gripped the chain around his neck. The only thing he never forgot. Even when running from rapists.

His cross.

But in his moment of fear and terror, his faith abandoned him. He'd believed in so many years, but the one time he truly needed Him, He left him. In a fit of rage and terror, Tony ripped the chain from his neck and flung it, but it didn't go far.

"Please…" he coughed again, more blood spewing freely from his mouth as he fell to his side. He reached for his cross, regretting everything he did, but he couldn't reach it. It was too far.

" _Help"_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Gibbs don't know what came over him. Something wasn't right. He could feel it past his gut. He could feel it in his very soul.

"McGee, Ziva, I'm going to go check on Tony. You two alright?" When they agreed, he hurried off. A few days ago Tony had come down with a bad cold and since his episode with the plague, they tended to take it seriously. It only lasted a day, but the doctor had him stay home for a few days until he was back to absolute top condition.

As Gibbs drove, the feeling got worse and worse. He stepped on the gas, pulling out his phone and dialing his house.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Hi! You've reached Tony's pla-_

Gibbs closed his phone and stepped on the accelerator hard. This was not right. Tony had answered each call for the last four days by the second ring, even if he'd been asleep. He always called to say if he was going for a walk for fresh air like the doctor told him too, and he had, but he also called half an hour later saying he was back home.

He reached Tony's apartment in under ten minutes and he sprinted to the door. But before he could knock or even attempt to open the door, he saw it was ajar.

Pulling his gun, he stalked quietly inside. It was mayhem. The bed was a mess, and things were thrown around the house like they'd been aimed at something. There were bullet holes in the wall leading to the door.

"Tony!" He hissed. No answer.

Finally, he concluded there was no one in the house. But Gibbs knew something about Tony. He had his own personal camera system. He always said it gave him a sense of peace because he always had this feeling of being watched.

He'd given Gibbs the password long ago.

Quickly, he activated it and watched wide eyed waiting for his answer.

And he soon got it.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

" _Hey boss. Just calling to let you know I'm back home"_

" _Of course I'll let you know. You know, this kind of reminds me of this movie I once saw staring-" he looked down at his phone. "Well then" he joked. He tossed his phone onto the couch and went into the kitchen. A moment later, the doorbell rang._

 _Curious, he peaked through the door. Then frowning, he opened it. "Can I help you girls?"_

 _Both girls were dressed nicely as if going to a fancy dinner._

" _Uh, Hi. Sorry to disturb you, but our car broke down over there. It's smoking under the hood and we were wondering if there was anyone here who could help."_

 _Tony sighed sadly "No, sorry girls. It's only me and I'm afraid all I know how to do is fix a tire and sadly I'm the only one who lives here. Do you girls need to come in and make a call for someone to help?"_

" _Yes please" The second one said, covering her arms in the cold mid fall air._

 _Tony stepped aside and let the girls in. He went over and picked up his home phone and handed it over. "Here you go. If you girls need anything to drink I just put some water on the stove for some tea."_

" _That's okay. We really just need one thing" They replied as Tony turned to go back to the kitchen. "What's that? I'd be happy to help."_

" _Take off your pants and turn to the wall."_

 _Tony froze. He slowly turned around, his hands coming up as he saw the first girl was wielding a gun. "What are you doing?" He asked._

" _What does it look like, cowboy?" The second one purred, coming up and removing Tony's hidden gun before he could hope to go for it._

" _Truthfully? I'm not quite sure" he said, swallowing hard and fearfully. He knew_ exactly _what they were doing. He just didn't want to believe it._

" _Oh I'm sure you will soon, big boy" the first whispered, coming up to him, still pointing the gun directly at his chest and running a finger over his groin. He flinched terrified._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Gibbs had seen enough. But there was one thing he wanted to know. Why were their bullet holes in the wall?

He fast forwarded through the horrible part and got to the end, where in his opinion it just got worse.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _The girls sat laughing on the couch, fully dressed as Tony moved slowly in his room, dressing simply in sweats and a t-shirt. Whilst the girls weren't focusing on him, he went into his closet and opened his hidden door that he'd installed that went into his kitchen. Sneaking through, he walked quietly behind them, going for the door._

 _But one of them heard him. It was the second girl. She turned around, grabbing the gun and firing. It was a silencer and she was a horrible aim, but one of them did hit him as he attempted to reach the door. And he still did, but now he had a bullet hole in his stomach and back. The bullet had passed clean through, probably hitting some major organs. But Tony still ran, not giving them any satisfaction as they ran after him._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Gibbs covered his mouth with his hand. His cheeks tearstained, his eyes bloodshot.

Who would do this to his best agent. His best friend. _His Son._

He turned and ran out of the house, grabbing his cell and calling the first people he thought of. The team.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

As Tony's vision continued to darken, he saw the blurred outline of a person. Built like a man and seeming to be in a long coat. "Please" he croaked. "Please… Help…" More blood spewed out as his world became dark.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Castiel had never seen such a bright soul in his years. There were saints, and angel vessels whom had very bright ones, but this one…

So beaten, just like Deans.

So full of knowledge, just like Sams.

Souls told stories and with a story like his, he could have mistaken the man for a Winchester. But worse. His boy's father didn't beat him or call them useless or truly think that they were worthless. This man's father did, and yet he was still so full of hope. So full of a want to help others and protect them like no one else he'd ever seen. His want to protect rivaled Sam and Dean's combined.

How could he just stand here as this man struggled in front of him? He'd heard his prayer. The other angels ignored it " _People die every day Castiel."_ They said. But what men like this one die every day?

Castiel was forced out of his thoughts as he heard the man's feeble voice.

"Please" he croaked to Castiel. "Please... Help…" before he fell unconscious.

Castiel knelt next to him, but when he touched him, he recoiled. The flash of memory of what just happened, and his soul still burned bright. This was a man that Sam and Dean would call brother and proudly. This was a man worth saving.

Cas touched his forehead once more, bringing the man back to consciousness as he moved the bullet hole to a spot where it would have missed any organs. He replaced enough blood to where he would not bleed out before his friends found him, and he could feel them closing in.

The man - Anthony - stared at him with pleading eyes. Saying 'don't leave me' but he had to. Cas stood calmly, and gave the man a simple nod and said "Good things do happen."

Before he flew off.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Gibbs hit the brakes hard as well as the cars behind him did as he saw him. Getting out of his car in the middle of the street, he sprinted over. "Tony! Tony!" He yelled. He skidded to a stop and got to his knees next to him. He was laying in a pool of his own blood, but was somehow still awake. "Blue eyes" Tony whispered through the blood in his mouth.

"Tony, Tony hey, Dinozzo! You're gonna be alright!"

The rest of the team joined them half a millisecond later with Abby screeching. As McGee called an ambulance, Ducky applied pressure to the wound. "Anthony Dinozzo don't you _dare_ leave us" Abby sobbed as she held his head in her lap.

"Hey Abs" he smiled. He seemed to have attempted to lick his teeth to get rid of the blood. A failed attempt, but it made Abby slightly smile that he tried at all. "Do me a favor" he coughed.

She nodded "Anything!" She promised.

"There's a-" he coughed hard "-a gold and silver chain behind you…. C-could y- you" he coughed hard again. Abby complied, turned around and grabbed the chain she saw, but was shocked when she noticed the small cross on it. She gripped Tony's hand tightly and placed it in his palm. Knowing what he wanted, she closed his fist for him and placed it to his lips as he closed his eyes.

" _Good things do happen"_

Tony spent six weeks in the hospital. Most of which he didn't speak for. Now he understood why girls never spoke of what happened when they were raped. It was… Painful to say the least. Try carving out your own two kidneys with a plastic spoon and you'll have a fraction of it.

Not to mention terrifying. The hospital refused to release him until he was back in mental wellness which was fine by him. But the only problem was, his friends visited him everyday, and for the first three weeks, he didn't say a word. All he did was listen as they told stories about what's happening at work and such.

They never spoke a word of the girls who had attacked him. They knew he didn't want to hear anything about them ever again.

It was late, on what was his last night at the hospital before they were finally ready to release him that Tony laid wide awake. He'd done this sometimes in the six weeks he'd been there. A few times he had to been put to sleep just so he _could_ sleep. His mind was still scared those girls would come back, but his heart knew they wouldn't. He didn't know how, he just knew.

Right when Tony decided to call the nurse to ask for some melatonin, did he heard something.

Tony's ever sharp ears heard light flapping behind him. Confused he looked around and gasped as he saw _him_.

The one from his dreams.

The blue eye's man he'd seen.

"You're not real" He whispered.

"I am very real, Anthony." He replied. "And you know it, but you are too scared to believe it." The man calmly walked over to the empty chair and sat down next to Tony's bed. "Anthony-"

"Tony"

"Tony, let me ask you something. The night you were attacked, did you pray for help."

Tony's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't told anyone that. He'd told Abby that he'd flung his necklace believing he'd been abandoned, but he _never_ said he'd prayed for help. He kept his praying private because it was a habit he'd learned from living with his father.

"Ah, yes. You're father. A bastardly man I can tell." The man sighed. Tony flinched. Had he just read his mind?

"Yes. I did." He man said.

"Who are you." Tony whispered.

The man looked him deep in the eyes. Green meeting blue. The room was suddenly warm and comforting. Like the night he was attacked when he'd seen this very man thinking it was just a delusion.

"I am Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord and the one who saved you when you prayed for healing." Castiel replied.

And Tony believed him. It was just something about him. Something heavenly. His very presence brought peace to Tony's very core and soul. Without thinking, he leaned over and enveloped the man in a tight hug.

Stiff, Castiel didn't return it at first, before he finally wrapped his arms around the Agents torso. When Tony finally pulled back, the question was obvious in his teary eyes.

"Why? Because there is something about you, Anthony. Something you don't see in most and in fact I have only ever seen someone like you, but you are two men I am very close with put into one." He sighed. "You've faced hard things and yet you still smile, laugh and joke. I thank you for everything you have done and please" Castiel leaned over and gripped Anthony's cross.

"Never believe we have given up on you. Sometimes things are meant to happen, and sometimes, things happen by accident. And sometimes those accidents aren't solved like they should be. But that is the mysterious way that we are forced to work. I ignored my orders from my superiors because I believed that a soul like yours should not be wasted in the way it almost was. Also, those girls who raped you… I don't think your team will ever find them. Those who do wrong, are shown wrong."

Tony had a good idea of what Castiel had done with them.

"Stay strong Anthony. And remember-"

"Good things do happen." Tony finished.

And just like that, Castiel, was gone.

 _ **Thank you so much for reading. Again, "His Savior" by RichAtSin was a huge reason I wrote this and you really should read his story. Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
